


us plus 3

by thegirlin_purple



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Natasha Romanov, Alpha Pepper Potts, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha Thor (Marvel), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Bucky Barnes & Sam Wilson Friendship, Explicit Language, F/M, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multi, Multiple Pregnancies, Omega Bruce Banner, Omega Bucky Barnes, Omega Clint Barton, Omega Jane Foster, Omega Loki (Marvel), Omega Tony Stark, Peter Parker Has a Family, Peter is a Little Shit, Post Mpreg, Pregnancy, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Top Steve Rogers, dr cho is bruce banners friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 11:34:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17079572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlin_purple/pseuds/thegirlin_purple
Summary: After 4 years of trying to conceive naturally, James Barnes starts to feel hopeless. With all of his friends having children of their own, Steve and Bucky turn to a friends doctor friend. She suggests in-vitro fertilization, worth a shot, right?





	us plus 3

**Author's Note:**

> in-vitro fertilization, worth a shot, right?
> 
> parings: Steve/Bucky, Clint/Natasha/Bruce, Thor/Jane, Tony/Pepper

"I'm sorry"

"Negative again?" Steve quietly asked, cautious of the distraught omega.

"Why? Why us? I'm sorry that I can't give you what you want.." Bucky choked on a sob, standing up from the seat of the toilet.

4 years, 4 fucking years and Bucky and his mate Steve had yet to conceive a pup of their own. Both had gone to multiple doctors appointments and had many tests done. There was nothing wrong, everyone would say, it just takes longer for some couples. 

Well, they had waited long enough. James was losing hope, on the verge of giving up and just not have kids. Steve, while disappointed, was the more optimistic half. he tried not to let it show how much seeing Bucky in dispair hurt him. 

"No, none of that. It's not either of our faults. Don't give up hope! There's always next heat, if that doesn't work we can look at other options. Until then, come on. Everyone's coming for dinner tonight. We can make those Pavlova that you love. Come here, my love" Steve spread his arms wide, ready to take his mate in his arms. 

With a small smile, a long hug, and multiple kisses later, the couple was in the kitchen. The group of friends they have decided to make tonight the get-together, something that occurred every month. They made a meal consisting of steak, green beans, baked potato wedges, and pavlova and ice cream for dessert. Right as the green beans were finished cooking, the doorbell rang. 

Steve finished up and let Bucky answer the door. The door swung open, letting multiple faces and the glaring sun into view. Right away, Tony pushed his way through. As best as he could at 5 months pregnant.

"Momma's gotta pee!" he yelled out, making his mate chuckle.

"I'm sorry. He's been mad since this morning that he couldn't fit into his favorite pants" Pepper said, embracing Bucky. 

He welcomed everyone inside and even got to meet Clint's 1-month-old daughter, Alani. After setting the table and getting everyone situated, they started to dive in and eat.

To the right of Bucky sat Steve, Sam was to the right of steve, and next to him was Bruce. Natasha sat between Bruce and Clint, with the trios' adopted 2-year-old twins Wanda and Pietro say on her lap, while Alani rested comfortably on Clint's lap. Tony sat to the left of Bucky, while Pepper and their 6-year-old son Jace sat next to him. Across from them sat Jane and Thor, who not having any physical children yet, are expecting a little girl in 2 weeks. 

While comforting to be around close friends, it was also a bit stressful to Steve to be the only person, courtesy of Sam who wasn't wanting to settle any time soon, who did not have children. He could only imagine how Bucky felt. The rest of dinner was good, the group having multiple conversations throughout and plenty of laughs. After eating, the gathering met in the living room letting the kids play outside and Clint tend to his wailing daughter. 

"Steve told me what happened. I am so sorry that this keeps happening to you. I keep hoping that every month will be a different answer..." Tony started talking, struggling a bit to sit down next to Bucky on the floor. 

Bucky shrugged, "So did I. I think I actually give up this time. It's obviously not working".

"Hey, no. I talked to Bruce last week, he told me something. He told me about this fertility clinic that his old classmate works at. Apparently, she's really good at what she does, and has had I think.... 47 families this year alone to conceive? Ask Bruce, he might be able to get you in" Tony suggested, playing with the elastic band on his maternity pants. 

Bucky watched as Tony rolled away to cuddle up to his alpha and then turned to Steve, who was in a deep conversation with Natasha and Sam about their job, which was national security or something, he didn't quite understand it. Clint came back, with a now passed out Alani. He handed her to Natasha and then grabbed Bruce to reel him into a conversation with Bucky. He couldn't pay attention, his mind kept going back to what Tony was saying. 

Would it be worth it? Would he finally get a pup like he had been asking for for years? 

"Tony told me you have a friend who's a doctor, right?" Bucky blurted out.

Bruce blinked, "Hm? Oh, yeah! Yeah, she does a bunch of procedures to couples who can't have kids. It works like 99% of the time. I can get her number for you, the place she works at is open on weekdays from 7am-5pm. I think it would be good for you to at least talk to her about options, she is really nice".

2 weeks later, Steve and Bucky found themselves at Kelsie's Infertility Lab/Office. James was filling out the mound of paperwork while the alpha was nervously bouncing his leg. Understandably so, they were going to figure out if they could have a child or not. They waited for a good 15 minutes before a nurse walked out.

"Steven and James Rogers?"

Steve grabbed his hand and they walked towards the short, but clearly alpha nurse. She took the basic measurements; weight, height, temperature, as well as waist width and made Bucky go pee in a cup. After the simple things were done, the couple was told the doctor would come in soon.

A knocking rang through the room before another alpha female came in.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Cho. Let's get started. You have no fertility problems, from a medical history point. We have had many people like this. What seems to be a problem, is, that same-sex couples tend to have troubles getting pregnant. There's nothing wrong with either of you, but sometimes the body kills the sperm of the partner, resulting in what looks like infertility. In the meantime, options. Of course, there's the route of adoption. There is one procedure that we do here that seems to be the most responsive. Have you ever heard of in-vitro fertilization?" Dr. Cho explained.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing anything... hopefully I'll get better.   
> What do you think?


End file.
